villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:The Master of the seas/Top 20 most evil animated movie villains (in my opinion)
So in this blog, I will rank the top 20 most evil villains in my opinion from animated films, from least evil to most evil, all from DreamWorks, Disney and Pixar. Shen.jpg|20 is Lord Shen. This guy is truly one of the second most evil DreamWorks villains an done of the best, attempting genicide on almost all pandas, it everything went to waste as he is honorable Kai (I see you).jpg|19 is Kai the Collector, oh he would have have completed Shen’s goal. Yes, he attempted genocide on the remaining pandas and took the chi of every master, from spirit realm to mortal world. But everything went to waste as he is actually ends up partially not taken seriously. Chernabog 12.PNG|18 is Chernabog. He is a dark lord and is the main reason, Night on the Bald Mountain is the scariest segment of the film. He made demons and damned souls to sacrifice to do his evil work. This guy is the symbol of pure evil, even though his evilness never matched the criteria. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9947.jpg|17 is Ernesto de la Cruz. So, what does he do. Now I remember. He killed his childhood friends, stole his songs and made people think that was his, and make the next generations forget about Héctor. And this fraud did something else. Yes, tried to kill Héctor’s great-great grandson, Miguel so he won’t spread both, his true nature and Héctor’s memory. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6504.jpg|16 is Hopper. This insect and his gang symbolizes the white people during the time slavery was not banned in the US. Enslaving ants against their will for gathering food for them. That too, that’s was not the real reason. The real reason is he wants to keep them on line, knowing that they will stand up to them. But he did make a promise with his mother to never kill his brother, Molt. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7742.jpg|15 is Professor Ratigan. This mad rat makes the cut for pure evil. What does he do? He tried to kill Olivia by kicking her off the gear intentionally. He threatened her father in doing the same in his first appearance. He mad an unfair rule that all the elderly, disabled and children must pay taxes. He even sent Felicia the Cat to eat Bartholomew for calling him a rat despite the fact that he knew that he was drunk. 112B8719-DE12-43A3-B073-F0EF51D36C5C.png|15 is Turbo. This guy never deserved to be the main charecter of his own game. He may be upset of losing his game mostly because he lost popularity. That never changed anything. Deleting, killing Vanellope, that is wrong. The true personality of Turbk is not for comedic relief, and the plot very much takes him seriously. Come on people, make a proposal and put him in PE. Syndrome-The-Incredibles-disney-villains-1038363 500 209.jpg|13 is Syndrome. This is the first person on the list to be PE. First I thought this psychopath never made the cut due to saying jokes, but my opinions changed. He murdered super heroes, which was almost genocide, child abuse, kindnapped Jack-Jack. Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-7239.jpg|12 is General Mandible. This ant wanted to attempt genocide on his own colony and lead many ants to their doom. And one more thing, he wanted to marry Bala to just be in a relationship, what the heck is that. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8899.jpg|11 is Commander Rourke. Rourke is a commander in the army and wanted Atlantan crystal, which nearly wiped out most of the population of the lost city. And he deliberately wants it, so he even kills the king. Coachman.jpg|10 is the coachman. The coachman is the first ever animation villain to be PE and possibly the first in television and film history. This man is a guy who enslaved boys by turning them into donkeys and selling them to circuses and salt mines. Due to his immense cruelty, death is something this guy deserved. Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg|9 is Dr, Facilier, being the second Pure Evil villain who became a primary member of the Disney Villains franchise, the first I will mention later. So what does this money obsessed man do. He tried to kill Big Daddy La Bouffe, for what. Money. Here is one think I want to tell to all villains, money never gave you birth. Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-1095.jpg|8 is Horned King. There are some charecters who scares both, the charecters and the audience. One good example is the hIrned King, who can be the possible reason why ‘The Black Cauldron’ got a PG rating. This king attempted genocide by using the Black Cauldron to unleash an u dead army and tried to make the cauldron kill Taran, which ends up killing the latter instead. I wish the latter would have been in a better film, and the animatio was not dull, which made the Horned King ridiculous. Percival C. McLeach.jpg|7 is Percival C. McLeach. There are poachers, and this guy is one of the worst. Seeking to find Marahute, whom he has been searching ever since he killed the father. And what is worse is that he tried to feed Cody to the crocodiles. He does ends up making jokes in the film, bt his actions made me think that that never mattered, considering him PE from the first place. LHB.jpg|6 is Lots-O' Huggin' Bear. Being Pixar’s second PE villain, after Syndrome, he truly is a villain Pixar must bring up to the next level. Due to Syndrome’s jokes and Lotso's completely horrifying personality, I find Lotso more evil than Syndrome. There is one good thing about him, he taught the audience that looks at not the ones defining personality. So, Pixar, it is best if the latter dies, either by being shredded or burned, that is what he truly deserves. Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg|5 is Shan Yu. This guy is the very first Disney Princess villain to ever be PE. He attempted to take over China and razed a village, killing everyone, including the children. He really is a fight to the eyes. And he has no respect to anyone or anything, plus has a hidden rage, which is completely shown during the climax. Grimmel brings his wrath.jpg|4 is Grimmel the Grisly. He is the most recent villains that was added to PE. I was one of the few people who upvoted this guy during his proposal, which almost got rigged. Anyway, this hunter attempted genocide on all dragons, starting with the night furies, serving as the Bigger Bad of the whole franchise. He even tried to kill Hiccup due to making him lose everything. Grimmel is one of the few bigger bads to be as evil as the Big Bad, whom you will see next. Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10052.jpg|3 is Drago Bludvist. He is the Big Bad of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Truly, I can’t figure out who is more evil, Grimmel or Drago. Being Hiccup’s second main archenemy, Drago was a madman who wanted to rule the world. He enslaved many dragons, including his bewilderbeast himself. He burned down a hall with chiefs after they laughed at them and executed his own right-hand, Krogan for failing to deliver a bewilderbeast egg. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.jpg|2 is Scar. He is the very first PE villain to be a primary member of the Disney Villain franchise. He killed his own brother, Mufasa, just because he couldn’t be king. What else, is that he blamed his own nephew, Simba for it. He even sent his hyena henchman to kill him. Scar’s reign caused a drought, but he never cared about it, thinking that it is wonderland. I really want to know how he gets defeated in ‘The Lion Guard’. Truly, he is also supposed to be no. 1 Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8707.jpg|1 is Judge Claude Frollo. Mostly, this guy it tied up with Scar on being the most evil villain in the list. Both are related to the protagonist, though Frollo only adopted them and both have comedic minions, whom they really count them as idiots. Why is he also the most evil? His attempt to do genocide made him do much more atrocious crimes, like trying to kill a family of 4, attempting to drown Quasimodo, lusting Esmeralda and killing Quasimodo's mother in the steps of Notre-Dame, which is like sacrilege. Category:Blog posts